wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BenjaminStormrunner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Defender Pig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 21:19, September 21, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Rite Aid page Hi, please keep articles to game topics only, thanks. Which stores sell gift cards is not an appropriate topic for articles on the wiki. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 23:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Hi there, just a friendly reminder to always edit pages in "Source", not doing so really messes up the pages. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 01:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Again Hi, I am going to assume you haven't read your messages, but you need to make sure to always do your editing in source. Not doing so deletes a lot of content from the pages. If you continue to edit this way, we will have to enforce a temporary ban. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ice Hound The Ice Hound is currently ONLY hatched. The dropped one was retired this summer. ErinEmeraldflame 00:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code - Temporary Ban Hi, since the problem of not editing pages in Source Mode has continued, and I haven't heard anything from you regarding this as to this issue (as to whether you don't understand or not), I am applying a temporary ban of 1 week to your account in the hopes that it will prompt you to action. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 16:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Source Code - Help I don't know where is the Source Code can you help me Erin? Oh i found it sorry that i didn't use Source Code BenjaminStormrunner 03:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code That's ok, its the button in the upper right corner of your edit window labeled "Source". Just make sure to always press it before you make any changes to a page. The page might look a little different, but then on the templates you will see all the lines that can be filled in. If you have any more questions about editing a page, please feel free to ask on my talk page User talk:ErinEmeraldflame. I will remove the ban as long as you make sure to edit in Source. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Message Thanks Erin I didn't see "More" Tab and i just found it Thanks,--BenjaminStormrunner 03:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) unblocked Ok, glad you found it :) You should be unblocked, let me know if you aren't (you may need to sign out and in again). ErinEmeraldflame 03:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Block It says i'm blocked and i log out and went in, Erin and btw how do you make you name in red,green and red --BenjaminStormrunner 03:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Better now? ErinEmeraldflame 03:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) and really, you can post messages on my talk page User talk:ErinEmeraldflame, we might not always see messages on yours. Oh, and you can edit your signature in your preferences and settings under the More button. Rain Colossus That was the Rain Colossus. :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Talent Lists Hi there, lists of the Talents already exist within the Categories which are readily accessible from the sidebar. Category:Talents lists all the talents, and the subcategories at the top of that page list all the various types of talents separately by rarity and type. (For example, Category:Damage-Boosting Talents) Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. sorry, I messed up the category links, they are fixed now. ErinEmeraldflame 19:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive Pet Cards? What do you mean by exclusive? Under the Pets section, we already have a category for "special" pets obtained through gift cards, holidays, level 48 school quests, and special promotions. Since most of these pets have cards (very few don't), its fairly easy to see all the cards provided by these pets. Unless you mean something else? ErinEmeraldflame 19:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Pet Item Cards Ok, currently pets that give cards are in the Category:Item Card Giving Pets and the cards themselves are in Category:Item Cards. I'll ask the other admins what they think about having a Category for "Pet Item Cards" as a subcategory of "Item Cards". All we would have to do is add that to the template and go through and reedit and save all the Pet pages so the category sticks. (This is one reason for the templates, because once they are done, changes that have to be made across the site can be made on one template and then we can make a program to do all the changes for us) :) We're not having manual addition of categories to pages anymore, the templates automate all of that. Allowing people to make up their own categories created hundreds and hundreds of unused or barely used categories which don't fit in anywhere on the site. And for the Plague Oni, typing the word Oni for creclass adds the category for you :) Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) No more categories! Hi, please don't add manual categories to the pages, that is done through the templates. :) If the template is not adding a category you think should be used, please let us know, but currently you are adding categories which may be discontinued. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Pet Cards Hi, so all Item Cards that are on pets can go into Category:Pet Item Cards. Remember, to do this just add that category to the Item Card's page. If you want to do this for Item Cards from pets, go ahead :) ErinEmeraldflame 21:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. We changed the template for Item Cards so that whenever an Item Card with a Pet is put into the newer template it will also make that Category. BUT, only some of the pets have been converted, so there are only a few in that category so far. P.P.S. categories in templates: Remember that you don't add categories manually to pages with templates! For example, on the Darkwalker page, just typing Ice in the school line automatically makes the Ice School Pets category :) Sprite Time Are you sure Sprite Time is a may cast talent? From the information I looked up it was said to be a card-giving talent, while Spritely was a May Cast Talent. ErinEmeraldflame 22:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Continued Well, Sprite Time should look like Spritely as a spell, according to descriptions they have the same graphic. The difference is whether you play the card or whether the pet casts it without you asking. In both of these situations the pet will do a casting ritual as well. ErinEmeraldflame 23:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin How do you become a Admin and can you help me? Request for Adminship Hi there, Some of the admin have discussed you request and at this point in time we're not prepared to offer you an administrator position. Don’t worry, this decision can change when we feel that you are ready, but as for now that’s what how we feel. In general, we hope that administrators have shown their ability with many different aspects of the site and have more experience before they become an administrator. Some things that can show this include: *Effectively using the templates (using available Infobox templates for new pages, using older Wikia code templates if Infoboxes aren’t ready) *Making complete pages on a variety of different parts of the wiki, not stubs (all or most of the information about the item/creature as well as where the item comes from) *Understand the structure of the wiki and develop a basic understanding of the wiki’s code. *Reaching a larger number of edits is also a good display of experience with the site in general, but please don't take this to mean that tons of little edits will help show your ability, quality is more important than quality. Thanks for your interest and we really do hope that you continue to work to improve the site :) :Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 03:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Adding Categories Hi, can you please stop adding categories to pages with templates. That means when you edit a Death Pet, don't type Death Pets at the bottom. Typing "Death" in the school line will automatically create the category Death Pets on the page. Entering an extra category creates two problems, the first is the duplication and mess, the second is that if it is ever decided to change the category structure or terminology, those categories have to be manually deleted instead of changed through the templates. ErinEmeraldflame 20:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators SpiderKeeper I'm a level 49 Ice i like to farm Yeva because lately i'm kinda lonely if you can meet on realm satyr area one thank you 00:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Kyle Icesword Curse Giver According to the information we have on the Wiki, Curse Giver is supposed to give you a card in your hand as opposed to the pet casting it. ErinEmeraldflame 23:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) To shine more light on this, the animation looks like the pet is casting the spell instead of your wizard. However, it is cast from your hand. Hope this helps. 00:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Pet Item Cards Hi, all of the Item Cards are now in Templates, which means that every item card from a pet has already been put into the category Pet Item Cards. And all you have to do is add the name of the pet to the page and the category will be made. PLEASE DO NOT add manual categories to templates. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Greater Imp Drop Someone noted that this pet is generally only dropped during holidays. This Halloween, Baron Mordecai is dropping it. ErinEmeraldflame 21:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, I like all the hard work you've been putting into the teleport stones pages. :) Page Credits We don't leave credits on pages though, since all pages have a History page that keeps a complete record and gives full credit to every change done. Also, it generally isn't something you do on a community-based Wiki. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 01:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sun school RC is right here. Please do not add any Celestia Content to the wiki until after the move. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow Block and Critical Ratings Hey, thanks :) The template on the new site will allow for block and critical ratings. ErinEmeraldflame 16:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Central Anytime you want :) Most of the content is set up, though the organization isn't done and it isn't open for editing yet. ErinEmeraldflame 00:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Spell Pics Hey, we're working really hard on getting Central set up :) Contact me again about any spell pics once we've opened it for editing, hopefully it won't be too long now. Sorry for the downtime, its hard on us too (I haven't even played since before Celestia opened because I'm spending all my time on this). ErinEmeraldflame 00:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, got the pages and banned the IP (and the person who vandalised the wand pages) :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC)